


IN WHICH MEULIN AND ARANEA ENGAGE IN WATERSPURRTS

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meulin steps out of the room, Aranea just has to peek at the less safe-for-work friendfics in the girl's archives. To her surprise she comes across an Aranea/Meulin one about her favorite kink: watersports. Aranea looks at it, and it's hard to keep herself from reading farther, or to keep her hand from drifting between her legs. Doing such a thing is just begging to be caught in a compromising position - but perhaps, just purrhaps, there's a chance that friendfic could become canon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pawlright! Don't go anywhere, I'll be back soon, Aranyaaa!" Meulin shouted out, waving to her friend before bounding towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'll stay right here," Aranea replied, not looking up from the computer on her lap. She certainly didn't intend to move while Meulin made them both some tea. She was pretty comfortable where she was on the couch, and more importantly, she had something to look at while Meulin was out of the room.

Aranea tabbed away from the text editor she had been typing into - she and Meulin were collaborating on a friendfic - and over to her browser. It was open to "Pawchive Of Fur Own", a website for all of the Meulins across the dreambubble to upload their writing to. It was almost exclusively populated by Leijons, but thanks to her friendship and collaboration with this particular Meulin, Aranea had just gotten an invitation to make a guest account.

She clicked over to the author directory. As a guest she could only access fics written by specific Meulins who had given her permission, but fortunately a few of the ones she was friendly with had. Aranea was particularly curious about the ones written by the Meulin currently in the kitchen, so she found that particular troll's username and clicked on it.

### Displaying 1-20 of 6612 Works by abyssinianCatastrophe

At least her friend was prolific! That would give her a lot of things to read, at least when she was in the mood for Meulin's style of writing. But for now she was looking for something in particular - Aranea went over to the filters.

### Displaying 1-20 of 88 Works by abyssinianCatastrophe

Filtering on: Relationship="Meulin Leijon/Aranea Serket"  


Aranea chuckled at that number - how appropriate - and was also amused that Meulin had so many fics shipping herself with Aranea. But that wasn't too surprising, since Meulin had told her she wrote a bunch of them, and they'd even worked on one together! But Aranea was really curious about a particular subset of these fics that Meulin had obliquely mentioned earlier. She wouldn't dare look at them with the girl in the room, but she also couldn't bear to wait any longer to satisfy her curiosity.

### Displaying 1-20 of 38 Works by abyssinianCatastrophe

Filtering on: Relationship="Meulin Leijon/Aranea Serket" AND Rating="Explicit"  


Aranea blushed a bit and covered her mouth. Meulin had said something about there being "some fics fur you to look at when you wanna... you know..." with a wink and a gratuitous eyebrow waggle, but Aranea hadn't expected there to be _so many_ just about the two of them.

She started to scroll through the list, with one hand still over her mouth and her increasingly warm cheeks. The first fic on the list was titled "MEULIN FURRICKS EFURRYONE WITH HER TAIL" and given the list of tags it really did seem to include everyone. Some of the others were like that, but there were also plenty that really were just about Aranea and Meulin, or maybe the two of them plus one other. And just from glancing at the summaries, the stories seemed like they were pretty varied in their tone and their content. Meulin was apparently more of a connoisseur of kinks than Aranea had realized.

Suddenly Aranea gasped and stopped her scrolling. Right there was a fic called "IN WHICH MEULIN AND ARANEA ENGAGE IN WATERSPURRTS". Well... that title certainly was blunt. Aranea hadn't been intending to actually read any smut now - that was much better done when one was alone to properly enjoy it - but it was hard to stay away from a fic that hit her fetishes so directly. Aranea tentatively moved her mouse over to click on it. It had just one chapter now, and only a few thousand words, and Aranea just had to see what Meulin had written here.

## IN WHICH MEULIN AND ARANEA ENGAGE IN WATERSPURRTS

### CHAPTER 1: I P33 ON ARANEA'S RUM8LE SPHERES IN THE SHOWER (=^ω^=)

by abyssinianCatastrophe  


Aranea gasped again, and squirmed in her seat. Just reading that title was enough to make her suddenly very aroused. Having someone pee on her breasts had long been one of her biggest but most embarrassing fantasies. She'd been lucky enough to have a few quadrantmates and friends-with-benefits oblige her with it in the past, but recently it had remained just something to fantasize about. And she might have even pictured Meulin doing it for her a few times - it was a bit of a shock to realize that Meulin had apparently imagined the same thing.

"MOG... FURRANEA... I'M GONNA..." I SCR33CHED OUT IN ECSTASY AS I SQUIRMED AGAINST HER FACE. MY NAKED BODY ROCKED BACK AND FURTH ON THE SH33TS, WHICH WERE DAMP WITH SWEAT AND OTHER THINGS AFTER SUCH A LONG NIGHT OF FURRICKING. BUT ARANEA HAD WANTED TO LICK MY PUSSY ONE MORE TIME, AND A HORNY CATGIRL CAN'T SPURRN THAT OFFER. I HELD HER HEAD BETW33N MY LEGS WITH BOTH HANDS AND SQUEALED OUT WITH JOY AS I CAME ON HER TONGUE, MY NOOK ACHING FROM SO MANY ORGASMS BUT STILL ABLE TO SEND A WEAK GUSH OF GR33N FLUIDS ONTO MY FURRIEND'S FACE.

_Well._ Aranea hadn't really expected the fic to start off like _that_. But in retrospect it wasn't too surprising - Meulin liked jumping right into the action without properly setting the scene or developing the backstory, and usually Aranea chided her friend for those writing habits. But she had to admit in this case it made a pretty compelling start for the fic. Aranea wasn't sure if she was flattered or embarrassed by her role in what Meulin had described, but it certainly left a nice mental picture and another rush of sensation between her legs.

AFTER I CAME I RELAXED MY BODY AND LAY BACK ON THE BED, PANTING BUT FURRY SATISFIED. ARANEA CRAWLED UP FROM BETW33N MY LEGS AND ON TOP OF ME, AND WITH A DELIGHTED SQUEAL I HUGGED HER TIGHT. HER NAKED BREASTS PRESSED AGAINST MINE AND SHE RETURNED THE EMBRACE. SHE KISSED MY LIPS, LETTING ME TASTE MYSELF ON HER AGAIN, THEN RAISED A HAND TO SIGN, "Ahhhhhhhh, that was fun. I hope you didn't mind my insistence on 8ringing you to 8 orgasms. It just wouldn't 8e proper any other way."

"33333333 NO IT WAS PURRFECT. OMG OMG YOU'RE MY FAFURITE LAY FUR WHEN I'M SUPER HORNY, PURRANEA," I REPLIED HAPPILY, MY BODY F33LING TRULY SATISFIED AFTER SO MUCH FURRUSTRATION.

ARANEA GIGGLED AT THAT AND KISSED ME ON THE LIPS AGAIN. THEN SHE NUZZLED HER FACE AGAINST MY BOOBS AND STARTED SIGNING TO ME. "Awwwwwwww, thank you! You're a wonderful sex kitten too. And you know, I do consider myself very good with my tongue in general."

Aranea couldn't help but stifle a laugh at what she was reading. On one hand it was kind of embarrassing to think about Meulin writing this about her. And she did object a bit at the dialogue for her - some of it was a bit stilted and not exactly the sort of thing she would say. But Aranea still certainly found it titillating, and even strangely endearing. And she wondered if Meulin actually knew that the line about being good with her tongue was something she'd used with some of her partners in the past.

Aranea glanced back up at the door, double-checking it was still closed and Meulin hadn't come back in. She then scrolled down through the fic - she'd certainly have to come back and read it carefully later, but she didn't have much time now and she was dying to get to the part where Meulin actually wrote about peeing on her. Skimming over what she was passing by, Aranea saw that there was quite a bit more of dialogue and description of post-orgasm cuddling and groping before the story moved on. Finally it got to the point where they decided to take a shower to clean up, and Meulin wrote about following her down the hall.

WITH A HAPPY GIGGLE I TOOK ARANEA'S HAND AND BOUNCED ALONG BEHIND HER, GIDDY FROM THE ORGASMIC BLISS MY FURRIEND HAD PROVIDED. I WATCHED HER CUTE BUTT BOUNCE UP AND DOWN WITH EACH STEP, PURRFECTLY COMPLEMENTING HER WONDERFUL NAKED FIGURE, AND I STARTED TO F33L MY PUSSY GET WET AGAIN. BY THE TIME WE MADE IT TO THE BATHROOM I COULDN'T HELP BUT BOUND IN FURRONT OF HER AND PUT MY HANDS ON HER LOVELY PURRT BREASTS. I LOOKED UP AT HER BEAUTIFUL FACE AND SHE SMILED SO SW33TLY THAT I HAD TO KISS HER AGAIN.

A few paragraphs ago Aranea had been sure she was blushing as deeply as she possibly could, but now her cheeks must have been glowing a much brighter cerulean. Did Meulin really find her that attractive to talk about her in those terms? Or at least, did Meulin have such a positive view of her that in her fantasies she pictured Aranea to be that sexy? Or was that just the sort of description she just gave everyone in her fics? In any case, Aranea was supremely flattered, and she wasn't sure the last time something had made her feel that good about herself.

Aranea shifted her position a bit, and suddenly she realized that her free hand had started to creep its way between her legs. Her fingertips were idly pressing against her vulva through some surprisingly wet underwear fabric. She pulled it away in embarrassment, not having realized just how much she'd gotten lost in reading this. Aranea brought both hands up to her face, feeling the heat in her cheeks. Her rational side was certain she should stop reading, and come back to this later - she certainly had lost track of how long Meulin had been in the kitchen brewing the tea and making snacks, but the girl could be back any minute now. Aranea reached for the right keyboard shortcut to switch tabs, but she couldn't help and read on to the next paragraph at least...

ARANEA MOANED APPURROVINGLY AS I STARTED TO KISS HER, AND THEN AGAIN WHEN I SLIPPED MY TONGUE AGAINST HERS. WE SNOGGED HAPPILY AND I GENTLY PUSHED HER BACKWARDS UNTIL HER NICE BUTT PRESSED AGAINST THE EDGE OF THE COUNTER BY THE SINK. SHE RESTED AGAINST IT, AND I SLID ONE OF MY HANDS TOWARDS HER CROTCH. I PURRED EXCITEDLY INTO HER MOUTH WHEN SHE MOVED HER LEGS APART FUR ME AND I PRESSED MY FINGERS AGAINST HER PUSSY. SHE WAS NICE AND WET ALREADY, AND I WENT TO WORK PURRESSING AND RUBBING MY FINGERS ALONG HER FOLDS. AFTER ALL OF THE TIME SHE SPENT BETW33N MY LEGS I WANTED TO THANK MY SEXY FURRIEND WITH ANOTHER ORGASM OF HER OWN.

Aranea's hand had made its way back between her legs, and as she read along she found herself copying Meulin's actions on herself. She groaned as she gently rubbed herself through her panties. God _damn_ she was horny now - she wasn't sure how she would go back to acting like nothing had happened when Meulin came back. But, she could work this out. When Meulin came back with the tea and snacks she'd just excuse herself to the bathroom and get herself off there. It wouldn't take long with how she was feeling now, and once she came Aranea could splash her face with cold water and compose herself again. It was a bit unseemly, maybe, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

But for now... Aranea didn't think she could tear herself away from this friendfic until she was forced to by Meulin reappearing. She shifted her position on the couch a bit, moving her legs apart for her hand to better slide between them. Fortunately the back of the couch hid what she was doing from view of the door Meulin would be coming back through, and from her sideways sitting position Aranea could keep one eye on the laptop screen and the other on the kitchen door all of the time. She was sure that the moment she saw the door move, she'd have plenty of time to close the browser window, get into a less compromising position, and think for a moment how to act normal.

So Aranea hastily skimmed through the next several paragraphs of Meulin fingering her, glancing to the door frequently as she did so. She rubbed her own digits up and down her now-drenched spiderweb print panties, shuddering as her fingertips traced along the sensitive folds of her labia and groaning quietly each time she pressed down near her clit. With each glance across a sentence about Meulin fingering her harder and harder, Aranea couldn't help but give an extra press to herself in reality. It was tempting to slow down and read each word, especially where Meulin described her orgasm, but Aranea really wanted to get to the part she was looking for.

"Ahhhhhhhh, that was a8solutely wonderful. Thank you, my dear. I couldn't think of a 8etter lead-in to a warm shower with a sexy friend,"  ARANEA SIGNED TO ME, EMBRACING ME FURROM BEHIND AND NUZZLING MY NECK. I PURRED HAPPILY, ENJOYING AS HER HANDS TRACED AROUND MY FURRONT. SHE FONDLED MY BREASTS WITH ONE HAND AND THE OTHER CREPT LOWER, PRESSING AGAINST THE BOTTOM OF MY TUMMY. IT WAS A NICE F33LING BUT THE PRESSURE SUDDENLY REMINDED ME OF AN URGE I REALLY N33DED TO TAKE CARE OF.

"3333 I CAN'T THINK OF A BETTER LEAD-IN TO SHOWER CUDDLES WITH A FURRIEND EITHER!" I REPLIED HAPPILY. "BUT... FURRST I N33D TO GO TO THE LITTERBOX, SO TO SPEAK." I MOTIONED OVER TO THE NEARBY LOAD GAPER. "I MEAN, I COULD JUST QUICKLY... IF IT WOULDN'T BOTHER MEW, I MEAN."

"Oh! No, that is no pro8lem at all, go ahead,"  ARANEA SAID, THEN GAVE ME ONE LAST EMBRACE AND NUZZLE, AND ONE SLIGHTLY SUSPICIOUS PRESS NEAR MY BLADDER, BEFUR LETTING GO. "If you want I could step out to offer you some 'purrivacy'. Though... I wouldn't mind staying, really."

I GIGGLED AMEWSEDLY AT THAT. "OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY! IT PAWLWAYS S33MS SILLY WHEN PEOPLE WHO JUST FURRICKED THEN WANT PURRIVACY TO P33." PURRHAPS I COULD HAVE IMAGINED WHY PEOPLE WOULD WANT SUCH PURRIVACY, BUT SINCE I HAD A BIT OF A KINK FUR P33ING I WAS DELIGHTED TO HAVE ARANEA WATCH ME. "SO MEW CAN HAVE A FURRONT ROW SEAT TO S33 ME PISS!"

ARANEA LAUGHED AND MOVED A BIT CLOSER, LEANING IN TO KISS MY CH33K AGAIN. I COULD S33 SHE WAS BLUSHING MORE THAN A LITTLE. "Oh, that would 8e fa8ulous! I would, um, not mind that one 8it."  I COULD S33 HER BLUSH EVEN MORE, AND THEN GLANCE TOWARDS THE SHOWER. "8ut... I feel I should point out that, in the event that one is a8out to shower, it is more environmentally friendly to simply urin8 down the drain. That wastes significantly less water. And........ it would probably give a 8etter view, too?"

I PURRED EXCITEDLY UPON REALIZING THAT MY DEAR FURRIEND PURRANEA S33MED TO SHARE THE A KINK WITH ME. "333333 THAT SOUNDS FUN! AND HOT! AND SO MUCH HOTTER IF YOU'RE WATCHING AND YOU FIND IT HOT TOO!" I HUGGED HER AND KISSED HER ON THE LIPS, APPARENTLY CATCHING HER BY SURPRISE AT FURRST. BUT THE ENTHUSIASM OF HER KISS IN RESPONSE MADE IT CLEAR SHE WOULD FIND IT HOT TO WATCH. "MEW CAN LOOK FURROM AS CLOSE AS MEW WANT!"

"Wellllllll... That might 8e pretty close, actually," ARANEA SAID, BLUSHING A BIT SH33PISHLY. SHE PURROC33DED TO CLIMB INTO THE TUB AND KN33L DOWN OVER THE DRAIN, THEN NODDED TOWARDS ME TO COME OFUR.

I SQUEAKED EXCITEDLY AND CLIMBED INTO THE TUB TOO, STANDING JUST IN FRONT OF ARANEA. I GRINNED DOWN AT HER AND SHE RESPONDED WITH A SMILE THAT WAS A BIT EMBARRASSED BUT MOSTLY LUSTY. "SO ARANYAAAA! WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO AIM MY P33?" I SAID. "HERE? OR HERE? MAYBE HERE?" I POINTED TOWARDS SOAP DISH ON THE WALL, THEN THE FLOOR BETW33N MY F33T, AND THEN THE FLOOR BETW33N HER KN33S. "OR PURRHAPS... HERE?" I LEANED THE SLIGHTEST BIT FURWARDS TO PLACE MY FINGER RIGHT BETW33N HER BREASTS.

I COULD S33 HER SHUDDER IN EXCITEMENT AT THE GENTLE TOUCH. SHE CLOSED HER EYES AND LOOKED AWAY, APPARENTLY A BIT ASHAMED, BUT SIGNED TOWARDS ME, "The last one, please. If you don't mind, I mean."  I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT MIND, AND I STOOD RIGHT UP NEXT TO MY FURRIEND WITH MY LEGS APART TO SATISFY OUR MEWTUAL KINK.

Aranea groaned a lot louder than she would have liked when she got to that point. By now she'd given up all pretense that she wasn't going to just finger herself silly right there on the couch. Her hand had long since slid inside of her panties, and throughout reading the last few paragraphs Aranea had been pumping two fingers in and out of her nook, tracing two more along her labia, and all the while grinding her palm against her clit. Fortunately the door to the kitchen hadn't budged yet - in the back of her mind Aranea had been increasingly horrified at what might happen if Meulin barged in, but now there was at least a glimmer of hope she could finish masturbating entirely before that happened.

I RELAXED MY BLADDER WITH A HAPPY SIGH, AND SOON ENOUGH MY P33 STARTED TO FLOW. A STRONG STREAM OF WARM GR33N LIQUID FLOWED OUT OF ME AND SPLATTERED AGAINST ARANEA'S BREASTS, FLOWING DOWN HER GRAY SKIN. SHE TURNED BACK TO FACE ME WITH A BASHFUL SMILE, AND WATCHED MY PUSSY AS IT SPRAYED OUT PISS OVER HER. I WIGGLED MY HIPS BACK AND FORTH TO BETTER COVER HER BREASTS. ARANEA LEANED BACK A BIT, CUPPING ONE BREAST AND LOOKING LIKE SHE WAS MOANING, AND I AIMED OVER HER CUTE BELLY. WITH A GIGGLE I WATCHED AS MY P33 FLOWED RIGHT DOWN HER CROTCH AND OFUR HER NOOK BEFUR DRIPPING TO THE TUB. ARANEA S33MED TO LIKE THAT AS WELL SINCE SHE REACHED HER OTHER HAND DOWN TO PRESS AGAINST HER CROTCH.

Aranea only got that far before her masturbation pushed her over the edge. She rocked purposefully against her fingers as her nook gushed slick wet fluid over them. Aranea leaned her head back, closing her eyes and trying to keep her gasps of pleasure muffled. She continued pleasuring herself, imagining what it would be like to feel Meulin's warm pee running over her nook. Finally, her throes of pleasure started to subside, and Aranea's motions calmed down a bit. She was panting, and her hand and panties - and her thighs, and probably the couch cushion too - were a mess. But in the afterglow of such a wonderful and intense orgasm that seemed like just a fine tradeoff.

She glanced back to the kitchen door. Good, still closed! It looked like she was going to get away with what she had just done. Grinning contentedly, and enjoying the feeling of satisfaction throughout her body, Aranea pulled her hand out of her underwear and uncaptchalogued a few things to quickly clean herself up. Fortunately the dreambubbles seemed to be full of centaur butlers that always kept everyone well-stocked with the softest and most absorbent of towels. She wiped off her hand, and then went to -

"OMGOMG Furranea that looked really great!" Aranea was taken completely by surprise by the loud voice from just behind her, and with a surprised yelp she fell backwards to lay on the couch. Above her was Meulin's grinning face peering over the back of the couch at her. "Oh emm gee that's like the best kind of kudos you could give to my fics!"

Aranea flailed around a bit, quickly getting up on her knees again and blushing a bright cerulean again. She instinctively reached down to pull up her slightly-sagging panties and to flatten down her skirt over them. In her state of mortification she couldn't even begin to think of what to say to try to excuse or justify herself. Aranea could just manage to blurt out, "What... When... How did you get back there?" She was too flustered to even realize she should probably sign to her deaf friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"What... When... How did you get back there?" 

"Just a minute or so! But I guess I got to see you get to the best part!" Fortunately Meulin had been able to pick up what Aranea was saying by lip-reading, and she responded eagerly. "And I came in furrom the other door! The bubble shifted a bit so the kitchen moved ofur there." Meulin gestured towards one side of the room, which had become much bigger since Aranea had last looked in that direction, and sure enough had gained a door to the kitchen.

"Oh. Um. I see," Aranea couldn't really think of anything else to say. The silence lingered for what seemed like an eternity but was probably actually just a few moments. Aranea was sure she looked like a mess - sweaty and disheveled from her masturbation, blushing from a mix of orgasmic bliss and overwhelming embarrassment, and certainly looking horribly ashamed of herself. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet Meulin's, bracing for a judgmental glare from her friend. But Aranea found that Meulin was beaming widely, and in the afterglow of getting herself off Aranea found herself shifting to a sheepish grin to match. 

"OMGOMGOMG! So what was your fafurite part? And where did it get so hot that you couldn't wait any longer?" Meulin broke the silence soon after, apparently not able to contain her excitement anymore. The girl giggled and in a quick move lept over the back of the couch, plopping down on the cushion next to Aranea. She reached over and grabbed the laptop, scrolling over the smutty fic that was still open. "Eeeeeeee I remember writing this! It was really fun and purretty hot!" She then paused for a moment and turned to Aranea. "But I didn't know you were into waterspurrts!" 

"Well. I guess I am, yes," Aranea said, lowering her head in embarrassment again, and signing hesitantly to her friend. She certainly wasn't composed enough to respond to anything other than Meulin's most recent statement - her first instinct was to deny it, but given the circumstances it seemed pointless. "I mean, it's not really the sort of thing you blab about to everyone..." 

"But talking about kinks is so much fun! OMGGGG, we could have been chatting about all of the pee things we both like! And in what mewniverse do you not blab about anything and efurrything?" Meulin giggled and looked over at Aranea again. She paused, finally seeming to realize that Aranea's embarrassment was a bit more than a fleeting moment of shame from being caught. "And aww, what's wrong? Mew look kind of terrible fur someone who just came really hard." Meulin shifted a bit closer to Aranea, leaning up against the girl and tentatively putting an arm around her back.

Aranea was a bit surprised by the physical affection, but she found herself almost instinctively leaning into it and resting her head on Meulin's shoulder - a lot of her feelings were a bit conflicted now, but in the afterglow of an orgasm Aranea did find herself craving closeness. She took a deep breath and tried to collect herself - at least now she was realizing that Meulin wasn't going to flip out at her for what she'd done. Meulin wrapped her arms around Aranea a bit more tightly, and Aranea snuggled into the welcome embrace. "Well, that was just a tad embarrassing, you know? Just a bit, being caught doing... that, while reading that, while sitting here waiting for you to come back with tea." She paused a moment before adding, "You're sure you don't... mind? At all?" 

Meulin gave a reassuring purr, and nuzzled her head against Aranea's. "Heehee, yet I've done much more purrverted things in much more public places and nefur been too embarrassed about being seen! But purrhaps I'm more of an exhibitionist than you," Meulin said with a mischievous giggle. "And why would I pawsibly mind? That's kind of the purrpose of writing smutty friendfics! To give people something to furrick themselves silly to." 

"Well. Yes, I suppose logically that would be the obvious purpose," Aranea replied. She sighed deeply once more, then she lifted her head off of Meulin's shoulder to look her friend in the eye again, but still maintaining their embrace. "But I mean, you wrote that, about us, and I..." She gulped then continued, "It's not a bit, um, too 'purrsonal'? For me to just look at and masturbate to?" 

"Furanea. Furanea Furanea Furanea!" Meulin said with a chiding giggle. "Of course not! If I write these things I want mew to like it and want you to imagine it too. You getting off to it is purractically the best outcome. Especially if it makes you so horny that you do it right on the couch! And besides, you have some work to do if you want to catch up to me fur how many times I fingered myself to that story." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright, alright. Well that's a huge relief," Aranea replied, sighing again. By now she was pretty much over her initial shock and surge of embarrassment, and if Meulin wanted to talk about these things... Well, it might still be a bit embarrassing, but Aranea could get over that if she was talking to another enthusiast. "So, um, yes, I supposed I really liked it. I have to say the descriptions were quite vivid and successfully titillating. And I would offer my usual suggestion of including more detail and more backstory, but... I have to say, my nook seemed to enjoy the pacing as it was." Aranea blushed and shifted a bit, suddenly becoming aware of the cold damp panties clinging to her crotch. 

"MOG I could tell!" Meulin said with a hearty laugh, hugging Aranea tightly again. She then paused for a moment, letting Aranea go and flashing a mischievous grin at her. "I'd love to talk all about the fic and some others I've written like it! But, I do kind of have a purressing need to take care of furst and... How would you like to make that fic totally canon?" 

"Um. Say that again?" Aranea blinked in surprise. She was pretty sure of what she'd heard but it was not something she had been remotely expecting.

"Make the fic canon! I mean, we both found the scenario really hot and all so I was just thinking... purrhaps..." Meulin grinned cheekily, and pulled her hands back from hugging Aranea. She proceeded to press them against her crotch and wiggle back and forth, clearly miming her need to urinate. "I mean, since I really have to go and we're both here and pawsibly in the mood and all..." 

"I'm... intrigued, to say the least, but I'm still not entirely sure I'm getting what you're saying?" Aranea replied. It was a bit of a lie - she was getting it pretty clearly, but she was having more than a little trouble _believing_.

"Furanea I am telling you I have to pee and purrposing I do so on your rumble spheres! Beclaws we both liked the story about that happening and it seems a lot more fun than wherefur else I might use as a litterbox." Meulin grinned sheepishly and blushed a bit. "Or at least, maybe you'd want to watch me mark my territory somewhere?" 

Aranea stared in disbelief for a moment, shocked by Meulin's forwardness. But her libido kicked back into high gear at the thought, and there was only one response Aranea could even reasonably consider making. "Wow. Um, yes, I would quite enjoy watching you mark your territory. On my rumble spheres. And the rest of my body." Aranea blushed at what she was saying, and took a moment to look around the room. "Here?" 

"Purrfect! And yes, here seems fine. I'd been meaning to spray this bubble anyway," Meulin said with a laugh, standing up. Fortunately, the ever-changing nature of the dreambubbles meant that one could pee wherever they like and the evidence would usually vanish sooner rather than later.

"Alright." Aranea slid herself off the couch to sit on the floor. She paused for a moment, working up the nerve to be as lewd as her nook ached her to be. Aranea leaned back and spread her legs apart, flipping her skirt up to show off her underwear. "Well, might you start with my panties? They're, um, getting cold from before." She couldn't help but gently rub the wet fabric against her vulva, shuddering a bit as she did so. Meulin giggled, and Aranea flashed what she hoped was a seductive smile up at the girl. "And... then go up from there?" Aranea motioned from her crotch up to her chest, and then after a moment of hesitation up over her face and to the top of her head. If she was going to do this she might as well go all-out with her fantasies. 

Meulin gave a high-pitched squeal of delight, putting her hands on her face. "Oh emm eff gee that is so furreaking hot!" With a huge grin she reached down to her waist and pulled her green Leo-symbol shirt off and flung it aside, and almost as quickly she unbuttoned the black shirt underneath and discarded it too. Aranea couldn't help but gasp as she watched Meulin disrobe, her eyes drawn to the lacy green bra holding Meulin's breasts and the bare gray skin all around it.

Aranea didn't have much time to dwell on the sight, though - a moment later Meulin's skirt was dropped to the ground, revealing pair of panties matching her bra. And just as quickly, those were slid halfway down Meulin's thighs to expose the green-colored folds of the girl's vulva. Aranea gasped quietly and almost instinctively licked her lips. Apparently Meulin saw the motion, since she started to squeal again. "Eeeeeeeee! Aranyaa isn't my pussy sooo cute?" Her squeal then turned into a giggle. "But I bet you'll think it's even cuter when it's peeing on mew!" 

The only response Aranea could muster to that was a nod, and she barely had time to do that before Meulin stepped forwards to straddle her legs. A moment later the troll positioned herself in a high squat, and proceeded to let loose a stream of olive-tinted urine. The glistening liquid fell behind the panties across Meulin's thighs and splattered down against the fabric of Aranea's underwear - right on target. Aranea shuddered in response to feeling her friend's hot piss rush over her crotch and upper thighs, freshly soaking her panties before running off into a puddle below. And she soon found herself groaning at the sensation of the warm pee flowing around her vulva and the wet fabric clinging to it - made all the more amazing by getting to watch exactly where the liquid was coming from.

"Ohhhhhhhh, wow," Aranea managed to gasp. Her hand quickly gravitated to her crotch again, and she traced her fingertips across the freshly-warmed fabric of her panties. The blue tinge that her fluids had imparted to her underwear earlier was now all but washed away by her friend's green-tinted pee. Meulin gave some delighted giggles as she watched the reaction below, and she deftly aimed her stream at the front of Aranea's panties so that her urine splattered down underneath the girl's palm and flowed down lower. With the fabric fully sodden, Meulin's warm urine cascaded right past, some of it staying on the outside and meeting Aranea's fingers, and the rest seeping underneath and running along her outer labia. The sensation was almost too amazing for Aranea to bear, and all she could do was groan in approval and start unabashedly rubbing herself through the drenched fabric. 

"Eeeeeeeeee! Oh my god! This is so hot!" Meulin squealed out, her hands over her mouth but not doing much to conceal her beaming smile. Aranea's mind was mostly on what was going on a bit lower down on her friend's body, but she did register a bit of surprise - and some reassurance - at how enthusiastic Meulin seemed about this. Meulin wiggled her hips a bit, watching with a laugh as her urine sprayed across Aranea's belly, crotch, and thighs as the girl furiously masturbated. "Oh em gee! Aranya you should have told me about this befur! I could have used your panties as my litterbox so many times pawlready!" 

"You - you can wet them whenever - nghh!" Aranea tried to respond between pants, before being stopped off by a spasm of pleasure. With all that was going on, her body was raring to go for another orgasm, as if she hadn't just came all over herself a few minutes ago. And since she clearly had Meulin's full approval - appurroval, probably - this time she didn't need to look over her shoulder or worry about anything else at all. Aranea grunted as she let herself get lost in her lusty enjoyment of being pissed on by Meulin, fucking herself through her panties and wondering if she could get off before the girl's bladder emptied. But her drift towards orgasmic bliss was interrupted a bit as the sensations she was feeling changed - the patter of warm liquid started to climb across her stomach and towards her chest. "Whuh?" 

Meulin giggled in amusement as she held the skin to either side of her vulva to adjust her aim until it was on target - right against Aranea's cleavage that was exposed by her low-cut dress, and then spraying back and forth across the girl's breasts. "We were trying to make the fic canon, right? And it was all about me using your rumble spheres as a load gaper!" 

"Oh, right," Aranea said, continuing to masturbate as she watched the new trajectory of Meulin's arc of piss. She found herself suddenly wanting to fondle her now-wet breasts, but Aranea had been using her other hand to prop herself up and support her body as she leaned back to present herself as a target for Meulin. Fortunately, it wasn't anything a change of position couldn't fix. With a grunt, Aranea sat up and shifted herself - a bit shakily, and with her one hand rubbing her vulva all the while - to a kneeling position. Meulin was standing up straight now, in a wide stance, and Aranea's knees ended up right about between Meulin's feet. 

Aranea moaned as she settled in to her new position, enjoying her new perspective - her face was right up in front of Meulin's crotch, giving her a close-up view of the girl's urine as it streamed out for less than a foot before it hit near her shoulder blade. With a contented sigh, Aranea went back to focusing on masturbating, deciding to close her eyes and lean in a bit closer. Soon enough Aranea had nuzzled her face up to Meulin's belly and slid in a bit closer, letting the girl's urine rain directly down on her breasts with no aiming required. Aranea idly kissed at Meulin's skin, right where there was a slight mark from the elastic waistband of the panties that the girl had been wearing. "Oh, this is nice. Mmmmmmmm." 

"Eeeeeee! This is so amazing!" Meulin squealed, apparently able to tell that Aranea had been talking against her belly - she couldn't have known exactly what the girl had said, but the basic idea was clear from context. She purred happily as she continued to relieve herself on her friend, and receive a string of nice tummy-kisses for her trouble. Aranea would have been happy to stay in this position, too, but soon Meulin piped up again. "Oh! But befur I finish... Mew said you wanted me go go... a little higher, right?"

Aranea had indeed said that, and with the idea now in the front of her mind she felt a sudden need to do it. She started to dip her head a bit lower, leaving a trail of kisses leading down the front of Meulin's crotch. Aranea stopped for a moment when her lower lip reached the top of the girl's labia, moaning a bit as she savored the thought of how close she was to the source of the urine that was now flowing onto her neck and breasts. All the while she had continued to furiously rubbing at herself through her drenched panties, and by now Aranea was worked up enough that she couldn't help but grind her hips along with her motions. She briefly considered continuing her kisses straight down until her lips met the source of her friend's piss - but she wasn't sure if she felt _that_ bold, and anyway, it didn't seem like this was the only chance she'd have to try. So instead, Aranea let her lips trail off to the side, kissing her way over to Meulin's thigh and dipping her head a bit lower.

"Ohh, Furranea, that feels so good! And OMGOMG I can't believe I'm peeing on your face!" Meulin squealed down from above. Aranea could only moan contentedly as she lazily kissed Meulin's inner thigh, and as she nuzzled herself in a bit closer to Meulin's vulva. The warmth from the flowing pee running over her cheek felt tantalizing, as did being so intimately close with her friend, and it only made Aranea's own nook ache for release that much more. She dipped her head slightly and turned to the opposite position, letting Meulin's stream spray across the bridge of her nose and onto the opposite cheek, and then nestled in there to press her lips against Meulin's other thigh. Aranea groaned and gasped as she needily rutted her palm against her labia through the thin layer of pee-soaked fabric of her underwear, and she settled in to finish what she so desperately needed.

All too soon, though, Meulin's stream started to wane against Aranea's cheek. After one or two final gushes, an exaggeratedly loud sigh of "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" marked the end of the girl's piss. Aranea whimpered a bit as the spray over her cheek ended - not that she was going to have any trouble reaching her impending orgasm either way, but it was nice to have something so amazingly hot to focus her thoughts on. Fortunately, her lusty thoughts quickly reminded her she was positioned perfectly to start something else that was almost as much of a turn-on. Aranea shifted her head to face forward again, and returned to planting kisses - at first where she had last left off, but then down lower, directly onto the girl's vulva. 

Meulin squealed with delight at this, eagerly shifting her legs a bit farther apart and leaning forward to give her friend better access. Aranea proceeded with a few short licks along the folds of Meulin's labia. She could taste a bit of the girl's urine that had dribbled around, but to her surprise that was almost entirely drowned out by the more neutral flavor of another sort of fluid. Meulin's nook was almost dripping from arousal, and Aranea's tongue glided back and forth along the slick wetness there. "Oh emm eff geeeeeeee, I'm so furricking horny, purrlease eat my pussy!" Meulin half-squealed, half-moaned, verbalizing what had already been made pretty clear from context. She put a hand on Aranea's head, pressing the girl against her crotch, and Aranea was happy to close her eyes and slide in a bit closer.

Aranea moaned happily as she started to kiss and lick up and down and all around Meulin's vulva. She had enough experience with this sort of thing that it didn't take too much focus to do, which was fortunate since she was finally almost at the edge of her own orgasm. After a few more purposeful rubs of her own crotch, Aranea whimpered needily and then gasped out in bliss as she started to come. Her body shuddered and rocked as waves of pleasure rushed through her. All the while, Aranea channelled her orgasmic bliss into the actions of her tongue, lustily licking at Meulin's nook as an outlet for her own arousal - and conveniently enough, a source for more of it. 

Finally, Aranea's spasms of pleasure subsided and she slipped into the blissful aftermath. This time around there was nothing to be worried about, and no one to suddenly interrupt, and Aranea was happy to let herself savor all of the relief and the tingliness and everything else she could feel in her body after such an intense orgasm. And really, she couldn't think of a better place to enjoy the afterglow than between someone else's legs. Panting gently from her own exertion, Aranea kept licking and kissing at Meulin's vulva, partly in gratitude for what the girl had done and partly to continue to satisfy the remainder of her own arousal. Aranea quickly lost track of how long she had spent in this euphoric position - it could have been a minute, or it could have been much longer - but at some point in the middle she put her hands on Meulin's hips to press her face up even closer.`

After a while Aranea's post-orgasmic high started to wane, and her attention came back to the present. She had been eating Meulin out almost on autopilot, but the wetness across her face and the ease with which her tongue slid all around Meulin's slick vulva told her she had been doing a good job. Meulin was squealing needily, and her hands were both on the back of Aranea's head, holding the girl in place against her crotch. Aranea shifted the focus of her licking towards Meulin's clit, earning her some even louder screams of delight. And soon enough the girl came, marked by a new gush of wetness on Aranea's face and a high-pitched part-squeal-part-screech that must have reverberated across several dreambubbles. Normally Aranea would have been a bit irritated at the ear-piercing noise, but under these circumstances she could only feel proud of what she'd done for her friend. So Aranea kept licking and kissing around, doing her best to extend the girl's pleasure as her squealing and whimpering slowly tapered off.

Finally Aranea pulled back, sighing contentedly as a blissful smile crept across her face. She wiped her face off on her upper arm, and her hands gravitated back towards her chest. Aranea ran her fingers over the wet fabric of her dress, moaning gently as she felt her friend's now-cooling urine against her skin. Her eyes stayed fixed on Meulin's glistening bare vulva for a few moments longer, before her gaze moved up the girl's body. Seeing the huge grin of delight on Meulin's face prompted Aranea to stand up and face her friend. She spent a moment trying to find something to say, but came up with nothing, so after a moment Aranea just held up her arms a bit awkwardly to suggest a hug.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Meulin squealed excitedly, almost jumping forward to embrace Aranea. The nearly-naked girl squeezed her body up as tightly against Aranea's as she could, seeming to revel in getting to press against the outfit she has just drenched with her piss. Aranea gasped as Meulin's tight hug knocked the wind out of her for a moment, but she quickly reciprocated, squeezing the girl back. Meulin giggled and pressed her lips up to Aranea's, and the two girls started to kiss. They quickly descended to lusty snogging, and Aranea held her friend's head close with one of her hands, while letting the other drift down to Meulin's butt.

Aranea and Meulin continued making out for several minutes, and Aranea was glad to have the time to fully come down from her orgasms, collect her wits, and process everything that had just happened. She wondered briefly if she should be kicking herself for not having hooked up with Meulin a long time ago - but she couldn't be too upset about it, because was getting to do it _now_ , and probably plenty more in the near future. 

Finally Meulin broke the kiss, pulling back with just as wide of a grin as she had when she started. "Eeeee! Oh emm eff gee, Purranea, that was so furricking amazing! I'm gonna wish I could pee on you efurry time I need to go!" 

Aranea couldn't help but chuckle in response to that. "Awwwwwwww! Well, I would be happy to oblige you as frequently as possible, I think. God, this is going to be so great. So so so so so so so so great!" she said, enunciating her words clearly to make sure Meulin could read her lips properly. Aranea hadn't previously had a partner who was into watersports nearly as much as she was, and she could barely contain her excitement that Meulin seemed to like it so much. In her enthusiasm she couldn't help but lean in to kiss the girl on the cheek again, and squeeze her extra-tight while she was at it. 

"Purrfect! Eeeee, think about all of the dreambubbles we'll get to use as our litterboxes, Aranya! It's going to give us so many feels! Feels furrom between our legs!" Meulin squealed, before breaking down into a fit of giggles. She nuzzled against Aranea's neck as she laughed, and Aranea couldn't help but snuggle up to her and laugh too. Finally Meulin took a deep breath and got her composure back. "And oh em gee, we really did make the whole fic I wrote canon! We basically purrfectly followed the script! I nefur would have guessed it would be that one that would come true!"


	3. Chapter 3

"And oh em gee, we really did make the whole fic I wrote canon! We basically purrfectly followed the script! I nefur would have guessed it would be that one that would come true!"

"We... We did?" Aranea asked, sounding genuinely surprised. She hadn't gotten too far in reading the story before being interrupted, and thus far she hadn't really connected what she'd read while masturbating the first time with what she'd done while masturbating the second time.

"Yes! Purranea I thought you were just reading my waterspurrts fic where I peed on your rumble spheres and then you licked my pussy? And then I thought you were doing purretty much exactly that to me beclaws you liked the fic so much!" Meulin said, with some confusion and a hint of dejection on her voice.

"Oh, um, well I don't think I got that far," Aranea said, smiling a bit sheepishly. "I read part of it, but once I got to where you started to pee on my boobs it was hard to, um, contain myself. And then you announced your presence - your purresence, I guess - and well, I didn't really have a chance to read further..."

"Oh em eff gee! Aranya are you telling me that mew did efurrything you did just fur fun? Like it was what mew wanted to do to me without any purreconcieved notions?" Meulin broke out in a huge grin again, and then suddenly leaned in for another eager kiss. Aranea happily reciprocated until Meulin pulled back to squeal a bit and then continue, "Emm oh geeeeeeee! That's so furreaking hot! Eeeeeeeeee and it means my writing really was purrescient!"

"Yes, I guess it must be," Aranea couldn't help but giggle at Meulin's excitement, and hug the girl tightly again. After all of that, her curiosity about the rest of the fic was really getting to her. "I must say, I would be interested in reading the rest of the story and seeing what you're talking about, if you wouldn't mind."

Meulin apparently didn't mind, since she gave the widest grin that Aranea had seen yet and squealed delightedly for a solid thirty seconds. "Yes that would be so purrfect!" She proceeded to squeeze Aranea excitedly again and nuzzle her face against the girl's shoulder. "Eeeeeee! Purranea can I eat you out when you read it? That would be sooooo hot!"

"Oh! Um, wow," Aranea replied, a bit surprised by the forwardness of the suggestion. Her body was still coming down from the high of her second orgasm just a few minutes before, and her nook felt a bit sensitive after the workout she'd given it already - but upon processing Meulin's words she felt a sudden ache of needy arousal between her legs, and there was really only one reply she could give. "Yes, of course! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes, this is going to feel amazing."

"Eeee! This is going to be so pawesome fur both of us!" Meulin said, leaning in to plant another kiss on Aranea's lips. Aranea murmured approvingly, wrapping her arms around Meulin's upper back and holding the girl close as they started to make out again. Meanwhile, Meulin's hands drifted to Aranea's hips and worked their way under the dampened fabric of her skirt to grab at the waistband of her panties. With a squeal Meulin tugged at them, and Aranea shifted her thighs apart enough to let the drenched fabric peel away from her skin. When she'd pulled Aranea's underwear halfway down the girl's thighs, Meulin broke the kiss to look down at the sodden garment and laughed in delight. "OMG Purranea look at how good of a job I did marking your panties!"

Aranea chuckled, looking down at her underwear as well. Originally it had been white with blue spiderweb print, but now much of the fabric was tinted a dull green, and the crotch had turned a vibrant blue. "Yes, yes you did. Though it looks like my nook had something to say about it as well - nghh!" Aranea's sentence was cut short by a sharp gasp as Meulin's fingers started to rub along her now-bare labia. Meulin giggled as she teased at the sensitive skin, eliciting a longer groan from her partner - Aranea felt a tinge of soreness and overstimulation from her previous orgasms, but that was far overshadowed by more pleasant feelings, not to mention her lusty thoughts. She planted a quick kiss on Meulin's cheek, then pulled back from the girl. "Well, no sense in waiting, is there?"

Meulin squealed excitedly and winked, making an appropriately suggestive gesture with her fingers and tongue. Aranea couldn't help but blush and giggle a bit, as she dropped her drenched panties fully to the floor and stepped out of them. She then took a few steps over to the couch, plopping down on the cushion at the opposite end from where Meulin had caught her with her hand up her skirt just a little while before. Aranea smiled at her friend and shifted forward, propping her butt up on the front edge of the couch and leaning backwards. She bent her knees and rested her feet on the side of the couch cushion, splaying her thighs apart to show off her nook to the girl who had knelt down in front of her.

"Eeee, Aranya, your pussy is so cute! I just wanna kiss it!" Meulin said with a chuckle, and then leaned in to do exactly that. Aranea gave a low moan as the girl's lips pressed against her vulva, and Meulin's tongue traced up and down. She closed her eyes and sank comfortably into the couch, bringing one hand over to run through Meulin's hair as the girl kissed and licked her way around Aranea's nook. Aranea reached over with her other hand and grabbed the laptop she had left earlier, clutching it against her side - she was excited to read what Meulin had written, but first she wanted to take a few more moments to savor what the girl was doing with her mouth. Meulin's enthusiastic motions and her excited squeals certainly made it clear that she was delighted to be between Aranea's legs, but at the same time the licking was very deliberate and was just right to nudge her still-recovering nook towards being ready for round three. Aranea groaned happily as she focused on everything she was feeling, from the lingering afterglow of her last couple orgasms to the building arousal towards a third, and from the overload of lusty fantasies crossing her brain to her pressing urge to pee.

Pressing urge to pee? Aranea was a taken a bit by surprise by that sudden need, though she supposed it made sense. A beginning of a sense of fullness in her bladder had vaguely nagged at her earlier, before she'd started reading Meulin's smut. A low-key urge to pee always had a tendency to make her hornier, anyway, and when she got herself worked up the sensation was quickly overwhelmed by her raging arousal. So Aranea had almost forgotten about her own full bladder until now - not that anyone could blame her, when she had been so focused on Meulin emptying hers. But with her legs spread apart and Meulin's face mashed between them, and with her focus solely on herself again, Aranea's need to take a piss was put at the forefront of her mind now.

Aranea moaned and continued to run her hand through Meulin's hair. Fortunately her predicament of needing to go wasn't really a problem - having an urge to pee while having sex felt kind of nice, actually, as it added to the other sensations from her crotch. And it certainly let her imagination run wild with fantasies about all of the ways she could relieve herself. She was sure Meulin would love to watch - once the girl was done eating her out, Aranea would have to solicit some suggestions. Maybe she could simply empty her bladder here on the couch? Or perhaps Meulin would want to watch Aranea squat and make a puddle on the carpet. Or, Aranea could relieve herself against the wall and show off her aiming ability.

Suddenly Aranea found herself groaning at the unhappy realization that the stimulation between her legs had stopped. She looked down to see Meulin having pulled back just a bit and staring up at her. Aranea gave a quizzical look and Meulin responded, "Purranea is efurrything okay? Weren't you going to start reading the fic?"

Aranea glanced over to the laptop, which was still balanced against her hip. "Um, well," she paused to gather her thoughts. On one hand, she wanted to urge Meulin to continue eating her out, but at the same time... it would feel good to answer her call of nature, and she was starting to be really curious what Meulin would want her to do. She'd never really had a partner who would have been interested in seeing her pee, after all. "Well... Actually, I do kind of have an urge to urinate, and I thought you might be interested? In seeing me pee." Aranea signed her message carefully as she spoke - she wasn't entirely sure she knew the correct signs for things relating to piss, but she figured Meulin would pick up on what she meant there.

"Eeeeee!" Meulin squealed excitedly again. "Oh em gee watching you pee would be so furreaking hot!" She grinned and reached behind her back - after a moment Aranea realized she was undoing her bra, which soon enough was tossed aside to leave Meulin totally naked. She then brought her hands forward to hold her breasts up and together. "Oh em gee oh em gee you could pee on my boobs just like I did for you! And all ofur the rest of me if you want! God that would be so hot!"

"Oh, um, wow, sure," Aranea found herself stuttering and blushing a bit in reaction to Meulin's enthusiasm once again. She supposed she couldn't be _surprised_ , per se, after everything they'd just done, but nonetheless she wasn't expecting Meulin to start with that. Still, she was hardly going to object. The prospect of relieving herself on Meulin wasn't any less exciting than anywhere else, and she was sure she would have plenty of opportunities in the future to urinate in all manner of ways for Meulin, both on her and otherwise. She glanced down at the girl between her legs, who seemed to be waiting eagerly - oh right, in this position Aranea wouldn't have needed to move an inch to start doing what had been suggested. Meulin was probably wondering what was taking so long as Aranea's mind wandered. "Um, just a moment longer."

So Aranea smiled and tried to relax, bringing her hand down to hold her vulva in preparation of aiming. She hoped she wouldn't find herself too pee-shy to get started, though she figured Meulin would be understanding if she was. Aranea sighed and closed her eyes, trying to drift away from here and now just a little. She thought back to when she'd been on the other end of this just a few minutes before, reminiscing about warm green urine gushing out of Meulin and onto her boobs and cascading down them like a waterfall. And soon enough, Aranea found herself groaning a bit as she let out a spurt of her own pee, followed by a continuous stream. She opened her eyes and watched the glistening blue liquid spray out of herself, and after shifting how she was holding her vulva a bit it arced right to its intended target.

"Em oh gee em oh gee em oh gee - eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Meulin almost started squeaking in excitement, continuing to hold her own breasts together as pee gushed down onto them. Aranea grinned as she watched herself do what she was doing, and aimed around a bit to make sure she didn't miss a spot on the girl's chest or hands. A little pool of blue liquid formed in cleavage between Meulin's pushed-together breasts, and Aranea couldn't help but come back to keep it topped off, it looked just so _cute_ as a mark of what she was doing. Meulin's assortment of loud vocalizations made it clear she was enjoying things too. "Eeeee Aranya this is like purretty much the best thing to do with a furrend! Or... a girlfurriend? Furriend with benefits?"

"Uh, we can decide that later," Aranea said, giving her best attempt at signing that one-handed. She certainly wasn't up for thinking about how to characterize their new relationship in the middle of doing _this_. She wasn't even really up for talking, something that would have been shocking for her normally - but right now she didn't want to do anything but savor the benefits part of this perhaps-friendship-with-benefits.

Aranea was still pissing strong, and having thoroughly sprayed down Meulin's chest she decided to move onward - the girl had offered for her to pee all over the rest of her too, after all. She started by directing her stream down, waving it across Meulin's bare belly and then all of the way to her thighs and crotch - this led to yet more excited squealing, and Meulin's hands slid over her body following where Aranea's piss touched. Aranea couldn't help but groan in excitement as she watched. Her watersports fantasies had tended to involve her being the one pissed on rather than vice-versa, but this was a lot of fun too.

Soon Aranea returned her aim to the center of Meulin's chest, then went in the direction that was even more exciting - up. She sprayed her urine against her friend's upper chest and shoulders, leading Meulin to purr approvingly and lift her chin up, swaying her head back and forth. Aranea happily targeted her now-exposed neck, and deciding to be even naughtier directed her stream to either side, over her shoulders and onto her hair. God, relieving herself always felt good, and Aranea had plenty of experience doing naughty things when she had to go, but pissing had never felt as amazing as this. Her stream climbed higher still, wavering across Meulin's cheeks and nose - Aranea could have sworn Meulin even leaned in for a taste when it passed near her mouth. The girl's enthusiasm had egged her on plenty, and Aranea was feeling more and more disappointed that her bladder was getting closer to empty and she couldn't linger her aim anywhere too much. Instead she moved up to pissing against Meulin's forehead and bangs - god, that was something she would never have thought she'd ever be doing.

"Eeeeee, Aranya, this is the most purrfectly amazing shower a kitty could efur have!" Meulin shouted out in delight, in amongst all of the incoherent noises of excitement she was making. She dipped her head down a bit lower, letting Aranea's stream splatter onto the top of her head, and with a grin reached up to start running her fingers through her hair as pee dribbled through it. Aranea couldn't help but giggle at that, aiming generally around - and on - the girl's horns. It was hard to believe that the girl was enjoying this so thoroughly, and Aranea suddenly worried if it would feel disappointing to take a leak anytime in the future if it wasn't on such an eager friend.

What was definitely disappointing right then, though, was Aranea feeling her bladder just about hit empty and her stream start to die down. She gave a sad moan, and Meulin responded with a slightly-disappointed squeak, but nonetheless the girl grinned and leaned her cheek in against Aranea's crotch to feel the last few squirts of her urine. "Oh em gee oh em gee oh em gee that was so great, Furranea I'm going to totally maul your pussy here! In the best way pawsible I mean."

Sure enough, soon after Aranea let out her last dribble of pee, Meulin's face was once again pressed against her vulva and the girl was back to eating her out just like she was before Aranea's pee break. Or actually, even better than before, since now they were both quite a bit hornier and Meulin was working more vigorously. Aranea groaned loudly as pleasure once again started to radiate through her body, and her hips rocked to meet the motions of Meulin's tongue. She had to say she felt a lot better having relieved herself, to say nothing of how she did so. She murmured happily and ran her hand through Meulin's hair, enjoying the wetness all that much more knowing that she was the source.

 _Oh, right!_ Aranea had been just about to settle back in comfortably when she remembered what had prompted her to be here with Meulin between her legs in the first place. With her free hand she scooped up the laptop from next to her and opened it, balancing it between her thigh and stomach. Her eyes searched for where she had left off... what, fifteen minutes before? It was hard to comprehend that so much had just happened in that little span of time.

I RELAXED MY BLADDER WITH A HAPPY SIGH, AND SOON ENOUGH MY P33 STARTED TO FLOW. A STRONG STREAM OF WARM GR33N LIQUID FLOWED OUT OF ME AND SPLATTERED AGAINST ARANEA'S BREASTS, FLOWING DOWN HER GRAY SKIN. SHE TURNED BACK TO FACE ME WITH A BASHFUL SMILE, AND WATCHED MY PUSSY AS IT SPRAYED OUT PISS OVER HER. I WIGGLED MY HIPS BACK AND FORTH TO BETTER COVER HER BREASTS. ARANEA LEANED BACK A BIT, CUPPING ONE BREAST AND LOOKING LIKE SHE WAS MOANING, AND I AIMED OVER HER CUTE BELLY. WITH A GIGGLE I WATCHED AS MY P33 FLOWED RIGHT DOWN HER CROTCH AND OFUR HER NOOK BEFUR DRIPPING TO THE TUB. ARANEA S33MED TO LIKE THAT AS WELL SINCE SHE REACHED HER OTHER HAND DOWN TO PRESS AGAINST HER CROTCH.

Yes, that was the paragraph Aranea had been reading when she had gotten herself off. That was definitely a vivid enough memory that she had no confusion. She scanned over the paragraph again to remind herself of the details she had probably lost track of during her climax and continued onward.

"Oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, this is wonderful," I COULD S33 ARANEA MOUTH FURROM BELOW, FOCUSING HER GAZE ON MY PISSING CROTCH AND LOOKING LIKE SHE WAS GROANING EXCITEDLY. HER HAND WAS WORKING ALONG HER OWN PUSSY, LOOKING LIKE SHE WAS RUBBING BACK AND FURTH. I COULDN'T HELP BUT GIGGLE AT HOW AMAZING IT MUST HAVE FELT TO DO THAT WITH MY WARM P33 FLOWING ACROSS HER SKIN. I AIMED MY STREAM A BIT LOWER, TOWARDS MY FURRIEND'S CROTCH, AND TO MY DELIGHT ARANEA LEANED BACK TO LET ME P33 DIRECTLY AT HER NOOK.

"33333333 FURRANEA THIS IS SOOO SEXY!" I SQUEALED AS I CONTINUED TO PISS AGAINST HER HAND AND CROTCH AND WATCHED HER FINGER HERSELF THROUGH IT. I COULD HAVE STAYED THERE THE ENTIRE TIME, BUT ARANEA LEANED FORWARDS AGAIN, PUSHING HER BOOBS BACK INTO THE PATH OF MY STREAM. I OBLIGED HER BY MAKING SURE TO DO A GOOD JOB OF FULLY MARKING THEM AS MY TERRITORY AS SHE RAN HER FR33 HAND OVER HER WET SKIN. THEN SHE LEANED FURTHER FURWARD, PLANTING A KISS ON THE FRONT OF MY CROTCH AND LETTING MY STREAM HIT A BIT HIGHER ON HER CHEST.

"Wow, Meulin..." I COULD S33 HER SAY FROM BELOW BEFORE SHE PRESSED HER LIPS AGAINST ME AGAIN AND SLID CLOSER. I TOOK MY HAND OFF OF MY PUSSY TO LET HER GET CLOSER, SINCE I COULD TELL MY FLOWING STREAM WAS STILL HITTING HER NECK. PURRANEA MOANED INTO MY SKIN AND KISSED AROUND THE TOP OF MY VULVA, WHICH FELT FURRY NICE BY ITSELF AND PAWSITIVELY AWESOME WHILE MY P33 WAS FLOWING OUT SO CLOSE BY. THEN SHE MOVED DOWN SOME MORE, KISSING AT MY THIGH AND PUSHING HER CH33K UP AGAINST THE SOURCE OF MY STREAM.

Aranea chuckled a bit as she read, before finding herself moaning once again from Meulin's licking. This all sure did seem familiar from what she had just done in real life. Reading it was quite exciting, actually, since it highlighted the real memories she did have. And it was gratifying to see it written out by Meulin, the girl expressing even more delight with her role than Aranea could have brought herself to believe on her own. Aranea rubbed Meulin's head affectionately, scritching her fingers around the base of the girl's horns. Perhaps they'd have to try a collaboration together, each writing out her actions and enjoyment from her perspective - at least, if they could manage to do that without devolving into cybersex, or real sex.

"OMGOMGOMG ARANYA THAT'S SOOOO HOT!!!" I SHOUTED OUT TO THE GIRL BELOW. HERE I WAS P33ING ON THE FACE OF A CLOSE FURRIEND, AND HER SMILE SHOWED SHE WAS PURRHAPS ENJOYING IT EVEN MORE THAN ME. I LEANED BACK A LITTLE BIT TO BE ABLE TO AIM AGAIN SO I COULD SPURRAY MY PISS BACK AND FURTH ACROSS HER FACE WHILE SQU33ING AT HOW ADORABLE SHE LOOKED BLUSHING A D33P BLUE UNDERNEATH MY GR33N URINE. ARANEA S33MED TO BE GROANING AND FUCKING HERSELF FURIOUSLY WITH HER FINGERS, AND SHE TURNED TO LET ME MARK HER OTHER CH33K TOO. I GL33FULLY DID SO, BUT SADLY MY BLADDER WAS ALMOST EMPTY BY THEN AND I COULD ONLY P33 A FEW MOMENTS LONGER.

AFTER I FINISHED MY PISS WITH A HAPPY SIGH, ARANEA STARTED TO KISS AT MY INNER THIGH AND TOWARDS MY NOOK. EVEN WITH ALL OF THE SEX WE HAD HAD EARLIER I WAS FURRY HORNY AGAIN AFTER WHAT I'D JUST DONE, AND I PURRED HAPPILY AND PUT MY HAND ON THE BACK OF ARANEA'S HEAD. SHE PURRCEDED TO LEAN IN AND PLANT A FEW TEASING KISSES ON MY PUSSY AND THEN BEGIN TO LICK AROUND. I SQUEALED EAGERLY, SWAYING MY TAIL BACK AND FURTH AND RUNNING MY HAND THROUGH HER HAIR AS HER TONGUE SLID ALONG MY LABIA.

Aranea groaned needily, glad to have gotten to this part when she did. Reading smut from the perspective of a girl getting eaten out was a mainstay of her masturbation sessions - when she was getting close to orgasm herself, that always hit all of the right buttons mentally. And she figured it could only be even better if she did so while _actually_ getting eaten out - by the girl who was writing about being eaten out by her, no less. Aranea was rocking her hips along with Meulin's kisses and licks, and her body was tingling with pleasure and aching to go farther by now. The girl between her legs seemed to have picked up on this well, and was starting to make a push to give Aranea what she wanted.

SOON AFTER ARANEA STARTED TO EAT ME OUT, I COULD BEGIN TO F33L HER MOAN AND GASP INTO MY PUSSY. I REALIZED SHE MUST HAVE B33N CLOSE TO HER OWN PURRGASM AFTER ALL OF THE FINGERING SHE WAS DOING TO HERSELF. "OOH, PURRANEA, THIS IS SO HOT, PLEASE MAKE BOTH OF US CUM IT'LL PURRETY MUCH BE THE BEST THING EFUR!!!" I SQUEAKED OUT SOME ENCOURAGEMENT AS I ROCKED AGAINST HER FACE. SOON ENOUGH I COULD F33L A LONGER MOAN AND HER MOVEMENTS CHANGE AS SHE BEGAN TO CLIMAX. I ROCKED AGAINST HER FACE EXCITEDLY, HOPING MY EAGERNESS WOULD GIVE HER AN EVEN MORE PLEASANT MENTAL IMAGE AS SHE CAME. ALL THE WHILE SHE CONTINUED TO LICK AND SUCK ON ME, NOT LETTING MY AROUSAL DROP A BIT. A TRUE PURRFESSIONAL PUSSYLICKER IND33D (=^･^=).

ARANEA'S ORGASM EVENTUALLY SUBSIDED AND I COULD F33L HER SIGH HAPPILY INTO MY PUSSY AS SHE TURNED HER ATTENTION TO GIVING ME THE SAME EXPURRIENCE. HER TONGUE STARTED TO MOVE MORE PURRPOSEFULLY AND VIGOROUSLY, FOCUSING MORE AND MORE ON MY CLIT. I RUTTED AGAINST HER FACE A LITTLE, BUT TRIED TO LET HER DO HER THING SINCE I KNEW SHE WAS AN EXPURRT AT IT. SURE ENOUGH I WAS SOON SQUEAKING OUT IN BLISS AS HER MOUTH PUSHED ME TOWARDS THE EDGE AND THEN OVER. I COULDN'T HELP BUT SHOUT AND PURR AND GASP AS PLEASURE SURGED ALL THROUGH MY BODY, AND MY FLUIDS GUSHED OUT ONTO ARANEA'S FACE AS EVIDENCE. EVEN AFTER HAVING GOTTEN OFF SO MANY TIMES RECENTLY THIS WAS AS INTENSE AS IF I'D B33N PENT UP FOR A WHILE. WATERSPURRTS ALWAYS MADE ME SO FURRY, FURRY HORNY AND WHAT I'D JUST DONE WITH MY FURRIEND ARANYA HAD SURE GOTTEN ME WORKED UP QUICKLY. I GROANED AND ROCKED AGAINST HER TONGUE FOR WHAT FELT LIKE FUREVER, CONTINUING TO SQUIRT OUT MY PLEASURE ONTO HER FACE. AT LEAST I KNEW SHE HAD NO PURROBLEM WITH GETTING WET FURROM MY NOOK.

Aranea gasped out around then, pausing her reading to grind her clit just a bit more against Meulin's tongue... "Ahhhhhhhh!" She groaned loudly as she hit her climax, feeling a rush of wetness from her crotch once again. Meulin squealed excitedly between her legs, licking up her fluids and continuing to kiss and suck at her clit as her throes of pleasure went on. Aranea's eyes went back to the paragraph she'd just glanced over, re-reading Meulin's descriptions of bliss while experiencing her own. She had to say everything her friend had written felt pretty true of herself too, at least in this moment.

When Aranea's orgasm subsided, she sighed out deeply again - she felt a bit of soreness between her legs but a deeply relaxing satisfaction throughout her whole body, pretty much what she would have expected right after coming for the third time in a short window. She continued to play with Meulin's hair and breathlessly uttered some words of affection and of thanks before remembering that of course the girl couldn't hear them.

Aranea expected that Meulin would climb up from between her legs soon, and was a bit confused when instead the girl continued to sloppily kiss around the sensitive gray skin just above and next to her vulva and into her inner thighs. Meulin was gasping and groaning as she did so, and her body looked like it was rocking - _oh!_ Aranea couldn't see what Meulin was doing below the couch, but she suddenly realized that the girl must have started fingering herself too, and was intending to get herself off before moving away from Aranea's crotch. Well, Aranea couldn't say she minded that at all, though she'd have been happy to help Meulin out - but if the girl was focused on what she was doing to herself, then Aranea could finish reading this chapter. There were only a couple more paragraphs, from the look of it.

FINALLY MY ORGASM FINISHED, AND MY BODY CALMED, LEAVING ME PANTING HEAVILY. ARANEA PULLED BACK WITH A GRIN AND STOOD UP, AND I OPENED MY ARMS EAGERLY FOR A HUG. SHE PURRESSED AGAINST ME, TOUCHING HER LIPS TO MINE, AND I PASSIONATELY SNOGGED HER IN THANKS FOR WHAT SHE'D DONE. MY HANDS WANDERED OFUR HER WET BODY, AND HERS OVER ME, AS WE SHARED OUR MEWTUAL POST-ORGASMIC BLISS. FINALLY ARANEA BROKE THE KISS TO NUZZLE AGAINST MY FACE A MOMENT, THEN TO MOVE BACK TO SPEAK. HER BEAUTIFUL SMILE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SIGHT OF VISION AND I HAD NO TROUBLE READING HER LIPS.  "My dear Meulin, that was so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so amazing. Perfect, or purr-fect, in fact. I wouldn't mind doing that eight hundred more times."

"I WOULDN'T MIND DOING IT APPURROXIMATELY EIGHT MILLION!" I SQUEALED OUT WITH A GIGGLE, PUSHING MY LIPS AGAINST HERS FOR ANOTHER MAKEOUT SESSION. SHE HAPPILY OBLIGED ME, AND WE BOTH MOANED INTO EACH OTHERS MOUTHS. MEANWHILE, I REACHED TO THE SHOWER HANDLE AND TURNED IT ON, LETTING THE WARM WATER WASH OFUR OUR BODIES AS WE EMBRACED. SHOWERS ALWAYS FELT GOOD, AND I HAD A F33LING WE WOULD BE N33DING PLENTY MORE OF THEM SOON. BECAUSE AS NICE AS THIS SHOWER WAS, IT WASN'T NEARLY AS FUN AS THE SORT OF SHOWERS ARANEA AND I COULD GIVE EACH OTHER.

By the time Aranea had finished reading, Meulin had already screeched out in ecstasy against her crotch from reaching orgasm, and was now back to a lower purr that seemed to convey she was coming down from her climax. Aranea continued to run her fingers through Meulin's hair and massage her scalp a bit, doing her best to communicate her affection and appreciation for the girl below. God, reading that fic after - or during - everything they had done sure had been something. Meulin's writing really had been purrescient, as the girl said, and Aranea was glad.

Finally Meulin popped up from between Aranea's legs with a huge grin and with her naked body dotted with droplets of blue-tinged liquid. Aranea took the opportunity to shift her position and sit up straight - as nice as it was to curl herself up like that to get eaten out, it did start to cramp after a while - and smile up at her friend. Meulin pounced onto her, straddling Aranea's legs and pressing their bodies and their lips together. Aranea gave a soft groan upon feeling her urine-soaked dress pressed into her skin more - it was cold enough now that it was a bit unpleasant, but if it didn't seem to bother her partner she was happy to savor getting to wear it a little longer. Aranea hugged the girl tightly against herself and enthusiastically kissed her, happy to channel her elation and her appreciation into the sloppiest of makeout sessions.

The two enjoyed their post-orgasmic snogging for quite a while, but eventually Meulin pulled back, still grinning. "Oh my god Aranyaaaaa! That was like, the most fun thing efur. And now I think I have to write another chapter of that fic inspired by what we just did! Purrhaps with some extra fun added in, if you don't mind..."

Aranea laughed. "No, no, I promise - purromise - that I fully endorse some embellishment of our actual encounter for the purpose of enjoyable smut." She nuzzled against Meulin's face, kissing the girl's cheek before pulling back to make sure Meulin could read her lips when she continued. "How many chapters are there already? I just finished the first one."

Meulin broke the hug and spun around excitedly, plopping down on Aranea's lap and grabbing the laptop to check. "Fifteen! Fur now at least, until I get done writing this new one." She proceeded to curl herself up comfortably against Aranea's chest and thighs, resting the laptop on her own legs and positioning herself perfectly for Aranea to read over her shoulder or perhaps nuzzle against her neck. Aranea tried to see if she could do both, watching as Meulin glanced over the chapter that she'd just read. She also brought her hands up to Meulin's chest, grabbing both of the girl's breasts and gently sliding her hands around them. Meulin giggled excitedly at that, then glanced at the chapter listing again. "Oh! Purranea when do you want to read the rest of the fic? We could do it now, but... I was kind of thinking it would be nice if you read it slowly one chapter at a time! I could lick your pussy each time, and then we could pawsibly make that chapter canon, if you wanted."

Aranea had to chuckle in amusement at that idea. God, yes, that sounded like fun. "Ooh, absolutely! I think we should definitely do that, yes," Aranea brought her hands off of Meulin's chest to sign. She was excited to see what else Meulin had written the two of them doing, but a slow reveal and getting to savor each chapter sounded rewarding - especially since she had a hard time thinking of any sorts of pee play Meulin could have written which she would hesitate to act out in real life. Aranea sighed contentedly, taking a deep breath in, and hesitated on putting her hands back on Meulin's chest for just a moment longer. "Speaking of making the fic canon, we should probably shower together and get cleaned up, yes? After a little while at least, I'm comfortable like this at the moment." The two of them definitely smelled like piss, and while Aranea kind of enjoyed that at the moment she knew she would want to freshen up in a little while. And she was looking forward to showing Meulin her naked body, and perhaps having a little more fun.

"Yes, of course!" Meulin said with a delighted laugh, cupping her hand over one of Aranea's once the girl returned to holding her breasts. She had gone into her dreambubble cloud storage and set up a new file for chapter 16 of the fic, and looked to be just about to get ready to write it. Aranea kissed at her neck, which Meulin gave a small squeal in response to. "Purrhaps when we shower we'll be ready fur some more sex, or maybe even some more waterspurrts!" It seemed Meulin had the same idea as Aranea.

"Hopefully!" Aranea signed, then gave a double thumbs-up. She probably wouldn't be ready to pee by the time she was hoping to shower, but if Meulin was then she wouldn't object. Though, having something to drink would help... "Oh! What happened to the tea and cookies you were making?"

"Oh em gee, I totally furgot! They're on the table ofur there, I set them down when I saw what you were doing on the couch," Meulin gasped, nodding over to a table a bit behind where the couch was. Aranea glanced over, and sure enough was a tray with some mugs on it. "Okay! How about this: We can cuddle here and I can write for a few more minutes, then we can go get cleaned up enough to have tea and cookies. And then we can cuddle and I can write some more, and after a little of that we'll shower. Sound like a plan?

Aranea flashed a thumbs-up with both hands again. "Of course! And perhaps after our shower, you can make us some tall glasses of your famous iced tea as well? After all, if we're going to do this sort of thing approximately eight million times we should get to work filling our bladders." She giggled and returned her hands to Meulin's breasts once more, nuzzling her face into the girl's shoulder and watching as she began to type out the first words of what she wanted to write.


End file.
